Zombie Apocalypse
by MusicFanfic023
Summary: A crossover of Maid Sama and Shugo Chara, basically about them escaping the hell to America which is the safest place of all places/countries. My ocs in there including Rika, Mimi and Taku with the shugo chara cast, Usui and Misaki. Rated T for languages YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED


Amu Pov

It was a disaster this day. Why? Because it is a apocalypse and its a zombie I tell you. My mum and dad got killed in front of me, leaving Ami and I to survive on our own.

"AMI! Let's go! We should get into the car!" I screamed at my 14 year old sister, running behind me, packing all the things that we needed. We just threw them at the backseat of the car and my sister climbed onto the backseat while I took the driver seat. I know it is illegal for a 17 year old to drive a car without a driving license but fuck the goverment, the world is in chaos. I immediately stepped onto the accelerator and the car zoomed past fast the dead faces and fucked up faces of a goddamn green zombies roaming on the streets.

"AMU! Drive more carefully!" My sister shrieked at me, and I just rolled my eyes at her while keeping my eyes on the road.

"Do you want to die young?!" I screamed back to her while my pink car is flowing madly, I don't know where am I going but I know what I am doing. Kukai then just spotted my mad pink hair flowing as I rammed against some zombies and quickly called out to me.

"HINAMORI! Up here! Come quick to the rooftop! The plane Utau has its only 45 minutes left to take off!" He shouted towards me. I stepped onto the accelerator even harder and zoomed past the zombies, after that we abadoned the car and quickly climbed up the ladder when a zombie grabbed my leg.

"Shit! Get your dirty hands off my leg!" I kicked the zombie's hand with my other leg and quickly climb up.

"Thank goodness you two are okay. Ikuto will be so happy to see you right now oh Yaya and Rima too." Kukai said, smugly grinning at me.

"Thanks for telling me that now let's get moving." I said as I use a glider and glide through the wind and reached to a landing pad that I see familiar figures near a jet.

"Amu!" Ikuto called out to me, relieved to see me healthy and alive.

"Hurry the fuck up and get in the jet!" Utau screamed at us. She got into the driver seat and tried starting the jet but it won't listen to her commands.

"Fuck! Ikuto! Get this thing working again!" Utau shouted to her brother who hastily went to check the jet whats wrong with it.

"Ermm guys, the barrier is not gonna be enough to hold off the zombies..." Yaya said while clutching onto a baseball bat, ready to kick some zombie ass. Seriously, where did she get the bat anyway? I grabbed a weapon which is a M9A1 pistol and started to checked my aim on the zombies.

"You sure you are good with a gun, Amu-koi?" Ikuto said while trying to repair the jet, I rolled my eyes and took aim at one of the zombies.

"Just watch and see hentai neko." I smirked as the barrier went down, I started aiming for their heads and started shooting. Yaya backed me up by killing the zombies behind me.

"Shit, why don't they just give up?" Rima said as she shot out some arrows with her bow and effectively killing the zombies, I say she is very good with the bow and arrows...

"The jet's parts are broken, we can't use the jet at all!" Ikuto said dissappointed while backing me up, shooting the zombies with his M9 pistol.

"We are so fucked up, now how are we suppose to escape this shitty hell place?" I said while shooting the zombies that are coming through the barricades. As soon as I saw a zombie closely to approach me, I tried shooting at it but I realized that there are no more bullets.

"Shit! I can't escape in time!" I shouted while quickly backing up. Ikuto tried to kill the zombie but somebody did it faster than he did, the zombie was slashed into half and there stood a figure in front of me.

"Keep on your guard, these zombies are really fast for undead people with crazy shit brains." A voice who saved me, hissed at me. I looked and saw a girl, younger than me by about 1 year, having her jet black hiar tied into low twin tails, wearing a simple loose crop shirt that is very revealing and navy blue pants and black converse. She is holding a blade that is very sharp, once you prick your finger, I swear you will have loads of blood coming out of it. The blade is now stained with blood and when she turned around, her face is smeared with some dried blood over her face and a scar runs along her cheek, but her azure eyes holds so much life and the need to survive it makes my heart melt. A zombie came up to her, the last one and wanted to eat her, I wanted to shout out to her that a zombie is coming but somebody shot it before it could even reach her.

"Your just seconds late did you know that brother?" The young teenage girl said while getting a bottle of water out of her sling bag to clean a bit of her face and blade.

"Don't blame me! I was trying to focus my aim and for your information, being a sniper is hard because you need focus!" A boy suddenly came out of nowhere and argued with his 'sister'.

"Yeah yeah whatevs and I guess we should introduce ourselves to this interesting group huh?" The girl said while smiling.

"Well! I am Mimi! Mimi Takumi! And thats my brother, Taku Takumi!(Does that rhymes? O.o) We're surviving on this hell, protecting each other and happened to see you people!" Mimi said happily.

"Urm.. Do you guys got any transportation we can use?" Kukai asked running towards them. Mimi shook her head.

"No.. But we could jump from building to building to a safest place that I know." Mimi said calmly.

"Are you trying to kill us?! And! Are you insane?!" I shouted at her. Mimi put up her hands in defense.

"Woah woah! Chill girl! I am just joking well we could only walk for now.." Mimi explained to us.

"Luckily, we could go to a nearby department store to get some supplies, I got the address memorised." Taku said while getting a rope to jump down from the building.

"Wait... Don't tell me we are..." I said, nervously shaking.

"Yes. We are bungee jumping out of the building!" Mimi exclaimed while helping Taku to tie the rope secruely to a air vent. I got to say Taku is quite handsome, his jet black hair untamed and stick out everywhere, wearing a black t-shirt and navy blue jeans with black sneakers. Plain but he looks like he is good in any clothes and his eyes are azure just like Mimi.

"See you guys at the ground!" Mimi shouted while she leapt off the building, sliding down with the rope. The others look over the building and spotted Mimi sliding down rapidly, shouting that this is very fun to do and she did a somersault and landed perfectly. Damn that girl sure knows her agility and skills! After Mimi is of course, her brother, Ikuto, Kukai, Nagihiko, Tadase, Utau and Rima. The only ones left were me and Yaya and my sister but too coward to go down the rope.

"Come on! We don't have all day! Hurry your asses up and get down! If your out of control with the rope, I can catch you!" Mimi shouted towards us and I think some of the boys glared at her, probably jealous. Ami goes first and she is quite brave for a young girl like her, next is Yaya who she lost grip to the rope and Kairi was in time to save her before she falls to her doom. The last one was me, I slide down a little and go down a bit more nearer to the ground when I lost grip to the rope and fall.

"AMU!" I heard a lot of voices called out to me and I felt I was in someone's arms. I opened my eyes and spotted Mimi smirking at me.

"Amu, you are really heavy, could you lose some weight perhaps?" Mimi commented.

"HEY! I. AM. NOT. THAT. FAT!" I screamed at her, chasing her around.

"Chill your guts! Man! Do you want to face another horde of zombies?!" I stopped chasing and smile sheepishly, well she got a point there..

"Anyways! Let's go. We do not want to waste another day." Mimi started to walk with her brother while leading us to the department store. Oh boy, this is going to be one long day..


End file.
